The Eve of Ever After
by Star'sDance
Summary: People doubt the existence of the Fae. I sure do. But soon, I start seeing things. And this is just the beginning. Who-what are those creatures that keep attacking, and what's with that boy who keeps showing upto save me? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my next attempt at a story, so please tell if it's any good. Also, I would really appreciate some constructive criticism. Thanks in advance! I now present to you, the first chapter in The Eve of Ever After;**

Imagination

Imagination _noun_

1) the act or power of forming a mental image of something not present to the senses or never before wholly perceived in reality

2) a) creative ability b) ability to confront and deal with a problem

People believe many things are formulated through their imaginations. Strange sounds, peculiar actions, and finally getting the toaster to work could all be examples. And, of course, the issue with the Fae. Ever since the Fae disappeared from the world centuries ago, people have begun to doubt their existence. Whenever evidence of a Fae shows up, imagination becomes the culprit. There is no true scientific proof, so therefore, it does not exist. Simple, no?

No. There is so much science cannot explain, like the information in this tale. Sorry to all those scientists out there, but it is time the Fae took a stand in what's really real. If you are a non-believer...well, I can't blame you. I was a non-believer, too. But then the Seeings started happening. And now, I can never be what you call "normal" again, for better or worse.

I know, I know. You all probably want me to hurry up and get on with it already. But I thought you should know a few facts first. Most importantly, you need a shower. All of you. Humans absolutely reek to Fae. Secondly, you must believe the words that you're ad here. It sounds stupid, yes, but necessary.

Everything else you must know you'll learn with time, and it will be soon after when you'll start needing it. Which brings me to my next point. Not all Fae are what Disney depicts them to be. If you're one of those people who enjoy the comforts of your sofa while snacking on bag of chips, I recommend walking away while you still have the choice. If not...don't say I didn't warn you.

What you are about to read isn't all fun and games. But I don't doubt that some of you fine people will find yourself immersed in this story. Who knows, maybe you're destined to be a Truth Seeker, or even eventually a Fae yourself. My advice for you; trust in everything you see and think. But that shouldn't be too hard. After all, all you need is a little imagination.


	2. Dream

**Hello again! Thanks to anyone who alerted, favorite, and or reviewed the story. I now present to you, Chapter 2 of The Eve of Ever After;**

_Dream_

Dream _noun_

A sequence of sensations, images, thoughts etc. passing through a sleeping person's mind

A fanciful vision of the conscious mind; daydream; fantasy; reverie

The state, as of abstraction or reverie, in which such a daydream occurs

Tree branches stretched above, sheltering the moon behind silvery leaves. Shadows stretched across the lonely trail, and animals called out to the night. Not far away, a small stream bubbled along, glowing like melted moonlight. A small pebble ripped through the air, landing with a small splash in the river. Ripples expanded over the surface and the peace of the night was suddenly shattered.

I lifted another pebble. Right as it was about to leave my pale fingertips, I heard a sound. Rushed footsteps echoed through the forest, pounding along the trail. Brown hair flashed between the trees, coming closer. I felt a smile tugging at my lips. The girl stopped a few feet from me and doubled over, gasping for breath.

"And this," she managed, looking up with a twinkle in her green eyes," is why I will not join the track team,"

I laughed, the sound bouncing off the dark trees around us. Taking a better glance at my best friend, Faith, I wasn't surprised to find dark shadows under her emerald eyes, or her tousled hair that showed that she had just been sleeping, or in this case, trying to sleep.

"Sorry I'm late," Faith said softly, gazing across the creek. "It took me awhile to sneak out."

I shrugged. "I've I don't mind. I wasn't here long." I slipped off my shoes and stepped across a few stones in the brook that hadn't been submerged by the water. Turning back, I watched as Faith mirrored my movements.

My best friend sat on a large rock on the nearby river bank. She drew her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she gazed up at the moon.

"Was it another dream?" I asked cautiously, climbing on the boulder next to her, my feet dangling in the soft ferns below. Faith nodded, and then slowly shifted her gaze to meet my eyes.

"This one was…" she hesitated for a moment, trying to grasp the right word," different. It was a lot clearer, and I could use more of my senses. I could smell the most wonderful bread aroma wafting out of this tiny house with- right sorry. I was getting sidetracked." I snorted, and Faith smiled slightly at me before painfully elbowing me in the arm.

"That hurt!" I protested weakly, rubbing the sore spot. Faith rolled her eyes at me and continued.

"As I was saying, I could actually move in this one, whereas in the others, well, you know." I nodded, beckoning her to continue. Faith is a vivid dreamer, though more vivid than most. Her dreams were incredibly realistic, save for the fact that they normally had fairies or some other type of make-believe creature in them.

Faith reached for a small pebble not terribly far from her hand and flicked her wrist, sending the stone skipping over the surface of the water.

"It felt as if I were actually _living _in it," She continued, gazing at her muddled reflection in the glassy river water. "The scary part was…I didn't want to leave. I felt as if I actually belonged there." Faith turned to me again, eyes slightly panicked. "Please don't-"

"I'm not going anywhere," I promised, stretching my arm around her shoulders. "Faith, you're my best friend. Being a bit crazy is expected."

A dry, rasping laugh escaped her lips. I inwardly flinched. Faith has the most beautiful laugh- most of the time. Faith was adopted, so I could understand where her dream may have originated from. At the same time, there was a haunted look in the back of her eyes. I knew there was something she wasn't telling me something. But I was afraid that if I pushed her to hard, she would break. She normally did.

"Sadie…I didn't want to wake up. What if next time…I don't?"

I hugged her small frame," It'll be fine. Let's stay here for tonight; we can go home in the morning." Faith nodded tiredly, and pulled away from me. She curled up on her rock, and, after a few minutes, her soft breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep.

I sighed, lying down. Faith's dreams were getting progressively worse._ 'But tomorrow brings a new day' _I mentally told myself,' _and it will be better_.'

I couldn't have been more wrong. Everything was going to change, all because of this dream.

**So…there you have it! Sorry it has been delayed. Please Review, Favorite, Alert,etc.**


End file.
